


Áine.

by JoNogueira



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoNogueira/pseuds/JoNogueira
Summary: Áine é uma maga de Kinloch Tower. Ela estava lá durante a Podridão e Cullen era um de seus conhecidos.Ela se apaixonou por ele, mas era muito tímida para dizer ou fazer algo relacionado a este sentimento. O fato de que Cullen gostava de Amell não a ajudava a se abrir.Muita coisa aconteceu em suas vidas até se encontrarem novamente em Skyhold. E pela primeira vez, o templário viu a maga como uma mulher e não como uma responsabilidade.





	1. O começo.

**Author's Note:**

> Atualização 21/01/2018 = Estou pensando em para~r de traduzir essa fic pois não estou tendo retorno o suficiente para o trabalho que dá, caso você gostaria de vê-la traduzida deixa um comentário.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Estou traduzindo do inglês aos poucos, esta fanfiction possui mais de 38 capítulos no momento, então pode ser que eu demore para traduzir tudo.  
> Tenho uma no Universo Avvar com Cullen e Moira - Moon Hair & Fire Eyes - que eu também tenho a intenção de traduzir.  
> Tenho a escrita como lazer, hobbie que eu procuro fazer durante minhas folgas.  
> Se você tiver alguma dúvida ou sugestão é só deixar um comentário!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Também já peço desculpas pelos erros ortográficos. Sei que não sou muito boa nesta parte - e em muitas outras - mas eu me esforço para trazer um conteúdo de qualidade.
> 
>  
> 
> Obrigada.

"Olá!" - Áine deixou cair os livros no chão com um grito baixo de surpresa quando sua amiga sussurrou em seu ouvido.

“Por que você sempre tem que fazer isso, Amell?” – Ela suspirou frustrada, mas no fundo ela estava acostumada com os humores de sua amiga.

Amell olhou para ela com o sorriso mais irritável que ela poderia ter enquanto ajudava Áine a recolher os livros do chão.

“Sabe Áine, se você continuar olhando para ele assim, você vai acabar fazendo um buraco no peito dele.” – Seu sorriso se tornou uma risada alta, chamando a atenção de todos ao redor.

"Absurdo. Eu não estou olhando para ninguém.” – Ela não conseguia parar a vermelhidão subindo de seu peito. – "Você não vê que eu estou organizando os livros nesta parte da biblioteca? Irving me pediu para fazer isso o mais rápido possível, porque ele precisa de mim para ajudar com as crianças mais tarde, e você está me atrasando.” – Ela respirou profundamente tentando recuperar um pouco de sua cor natural.

"Okay. O fato de você estar nesse exato lugar nos últimos quinze minutos não tem nada a ver com isso, certo?” – Ela fechou os olhos e xingou baixinho quando ouviu o barulho da armadura se aproximando.

"Olá! Você… precisa de ajuda?” – O jovem templário perguntou pegando um dos livros do chão.

Seus dedos enluvados roçaram os de Áine, e ela sentiu seu coração batendo mais rápido em seu peito. Ela virou as costas para ele para que ele não visse o rosto dela.

“Olá, Cullen! Como você está hoje?” – Amell deu a ele um sorriso rápido que ele retornou. – “Sabe, minha amiga aqui está tentando organizar os livros, mas ela está tendo alguns problemas. Eu a vi de pé por um bom tempo e decidi vir e ver se ela estava bem.”

Cullen segurou a mão de Áine e gentilmente a virou para ele.

“Você está bem, Áine? Você precisa de mim para buscar um curandeiro?” – A preocupação em sua voz não a ajudou a se acalmar; só piorou a situação.

"Estou ... estou bem, Cullen. Você não precisa se preocupar comigo, Amell está exagerando.” – Ela lançou um olhar severo para sua amiga antes de reiniciar a organização dos livros. Sua pele quente com a proximidade do corpo do templário.

"Será?" – Ela fingiu pensar. – “De qualquer forma, não posso ajudá-la agora, tenho que voltar aos meus aposentos, mas aposto que ela ficaria satisfeita com a sua ajuda.” – Áine sentiu sua amiga apertar seus ombros enquanto falava.

"Claro, eu ficarei feliz em ajudar." – Cullen tentou tirar alguns livros de suas mãos.

"Oh não, não, obrigado" – Ela virou o corpo para que ele não pudesse tocá-la. – "Eu estava ... hmmm, eu estava um pouco confusa, mas estou bem agora.” – Ela sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem de novo e agradeceu ao criador pela pele morena que disfarçou o rubor. O que Amell estava pensando?

"Você tem certeza que está bem?" – Cullen deu-lhe um olhar preocupado enquanto a examinava da cabeça aos pés.

"Sim! ... Sim, estou bem." – Ela colocou alguns cachos atrás da orelha direita sem olhar para ele.

Ela sentiu como aqueles cinco segundos de silêncio entre os três deles fossem os mais longos em sua vida, mas Cullen finalmente terminou de analisá-la.

“Então Amell, posso te levar até seus aposentos? Se não for ... não for muito incômodo, quero dizer.

"Tudo bem. Eu só preciso falar com Áine sobre algo, e nós podemos ir ... se você pudesse nos poupar um minuto ou dois.” – Ela sorriu largamente para ele.

Ambas as magas seguiram Cullen com os olhos enquanto ele se afastava.

"O que você estava pensando?" - Elas disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Amell, você é minha melhor amiga e tudo, mas pare por favor, eu não gosto dele."

“Áine, pare de ser tão idiota, você pode enganar todos os outros, mas eu sei que você gosta. Por que você não aproveitou a oportunidade…?”

“Pare, pare aí mesmo. Eu não _gosto_ dele, e mesmo se eu gostasse, ele só tem olhos para você. A diferença de idade também não ajuda em nada!”

"Sua boba!" – Amell suspirou ao lado dela. – “Você é tão bonita e interessante quanto qualquer uma aqui. Não há razão para ele não gostar de você.’ – Ela segurou o queixo de Áine. – “Você só precisa parar de ser tão tímida e pelo menos olhar nos olhos dele quando ele estiver por perto.” – Ela colocou as mãos em sua cintura. - “Continuaremos isso mais tarde; eu tenho que ir agora.” – Ela deu um rápido beijo nas bochechas de Áine.

Áine tinha três livros nos braços, que ela segurava contra o peito. Ela observou sua amiga conversando alegremente com os Cullen antes de virarem a esquina da biblioteca. Ela mordeu os lábios inferiores e pediu ao Criador para ser tão confiante quanto sua amiga, mas apenas o pensamento dos olhos dourados de Cullen a fez corar.

Amell poderia estar certa; talvez fosse hora de mudar ... ou talvez algum outro dia, hoje ela ainda não estava tão certeza sobre si mesma.

Mas como ela poderia? Amell disse a ela para ser mais confiante, bem, talvez quando ela não estivesse por perto. Ela era como um dos personagens dos livros que eu ela lia escondida à noite. Uma das princesas que sempre acabavam com o cavaleiro de armadura brilhante.

Moira suspirou e colocou os livros na mesa próxima. Ela levou um dedo à boca e mordeu a unha enquanto se comparava com a amiga.

Amell era uma das mais altas magas do círculo, ela media 1,75 cm de latira no mínimo; cabelo tão brilhante que era quase branco, tão comprido que chegava a seu quadril; olhos verdes como esmeraldas; mãos macias como algodão; cheirava a flores. E Áine? Bem… ela era apenas uma garota comum, na verdade, ela era um pouco baixa, o que a deixou ainda mais frustrada, ela tinha 1,57 cm ou 1,58 cm de altura no máximo!

Ela tinha cabelos negros encaracolados, que chegavam ao seu quadril se estivessem encharcados; secos, eles quase chegavam a cintura; seus olhos eram castanhos - às vezes verdes quando ela estava querendo se divertir -, o que era a coisa mais excitante sobre ela.

Ela olhou para baixo, para as mãos secas por causa dos velhos livros que ela lia e manuseava; ela provavelmente cheirava a eles também, cheirava a velhos tomos mofados.

Ela suspirou novamente e escondeu as mãos nos bolsos, envergonhada de como elas pareciam.

Seu pensamento vagou para a diferença de quatro anos entre eles. Cullen tinha cerca de dezenove anos e Áine tinha apenas quinze. Ele, com certeza, só a via como uma criança, não havia como ele olhar para ela como ele olhava para Amell, que tinha a mesma idade que ele.

Ela sentiu suas bochechas quentes, e as lágrimas começaram a humedecer seus olhos de raiva. Ela não estava zangada com a amiga, mas consigo mesma. Se pelo menos ela pudesse olhar nos olhos dele, quem sabia o que poderia acontecer? Ele poderia começar a vê-la mais do que uma carga, mais do que uma criança.

Ela respirou fundo e se dirigiu a uma das salas de aula para ajudar as crianças. Ficar parada e pensar sobre coisas que ela não estava pronta para mudar não a ajudaria a conseguir nada.


	2. Uma oração.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Áine se lembra da primeira vez que conheceu o Cullen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estava escutando isso enquanto escrevia - The Epic Symphony.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6g_uaUhhSU
> 
> Harrowing = Angústia.

> _Essas verdades que o Criador me revelou:_
> 
> _Como existe apenas um mundo,_
> 
> _Uma vida, uma morte, existe_
> 
> _Apenas um deus, e Ele é nosso Criador._
> 
> _Eles são pecadores, aqueles que deram o seu amor_
> 
> _Para falsos deuses._

 Áine ergueu os olhos do busto de Andraste na pequena capela que eles tinham no círculo. Como sempre, lá estava ela no silêncio, nos cantos escuros da capela. Rezando para Criador facilitar seus dias; pedindo a Andraste por força e sabedoria para não vacilar do caminho justo, ela pediu a Eles para guiar seus passos e pensamentos.

Era um hábito que ela tinha desde que chegou ao círculo há dez anos, ela era apenas uma criança seguindo os templários, ouvindo suas orações. Anos depois, ela começou sua própria rotina; ela preferia orar sozinha, e não havia melhor momento do que no silêncio da madrugada, quando todos dormiam ou faziam suas próprias coisas, quando ela podia ouvir a música da torre, podia se concentrar em sua própria respiração.

> _A magia existe para servir ao homem, e nunca para governá-lo._
> 
> _Sujo e corrupto são eles_
> 
> _Que pegaram Seu presente_
> 
> _E o viraram contra Seus filhos._

Um ano ... cerca de um ano antes daquele dia. Lá estava ela novamente, rezando na pequena capela, enquanto as outras garotas de quinze anos corriam por aí, aprendendo os primeiros sinais de amor, os segredos de beijos roubados em cantos escuros e o toque de pele na pele.

Ela sempre achou que essas coisas eram inúteis de se fazer; havia muito a ser aprendido, a ser temido ... no fundo ela não podia culpá-los, o que mais eles poderiam fazer? Onde eles poderiam ir?

> _Eles serão nomeados Maleficar, amaldiçoados._
> 
> _Eles não encontrarão descanso neste mundo_
> 
> _Ou além._

Um ano ... cerca de um ano antes daquele dia. Lá estava ela novamente, rezando na capela ... Ela não poderia nem imaginar que ela teria mudado de ideia tão drasticamente sobre aquelas garotas de quinze anos de idade; que ela iria desesperadamente desejar amor, ansiar por beijos roubados em cantos escuros, desejar por pele na pele ... Sua pele na dela.

> _Todos os homens são o Trabalho das Mãos do nosso Criador,_

Ele foi - desculpe, não - ele é perfeição, ele é a criação mais perfeita do Criador. Um teste talvez? Era essa a forma que o Criador testaria sua vontade?

Ele entrou no pequeno lugar como se ele o possuísse; tirou as luvas, ajoelhou-se e começou a rezar. Uma oração por ele, sua família e surpreendentemente todos os magos do círculo; ele pediu que tivessem pelo menos uma vida confortável; ele pediu sabedoria e gentileza para lidar com eles e os outros templários. Ele é tão puro de coração.

> _Dos escravos mais baixos_

Um ano ... cerca de um ano antes daquele dia. Lá estava ela de novo ... não sozinha desta vez, não orando mais, ele tinha toda a sua atenção.

Ela observava e se deliciava com todos os detalhes em que podia colocar os olhos; o jeito que seus cachos pendiam de sua cabeça; os movimentos de seus lábios quando ele estava orando; o jeito que suas mãos descansavam em suas coxas ou se moviam para segurar uma a outra, sua respiração rápida e forte ... a porta se abre, Amell entra, e é como se o mundo dela desmoronasse.

> _Para os reis mais altos._

Um ano ... cerca de um ano antes daquele dia, ele primeiro colocou os olhos nela, Amell.

Ela entrou no lugar como um anjo; sua graça era esmagadora, seus passos graciosos como os de um gato; seu corpo crescido e cheio em todos os lugares certos.

Ela olha para ele e lhe dá seu sorriso característico, ele sorri de volta, há um brilho nos olhos dele, e é quando Áine sabe. Ela sente o coração apertar; não há ar suficiente, seus pulmões doem, sua boca seca ... ele nunca será dela.

Ela chama por Áine, ele pede desculpas por não ter notado ela antes, ele se apresenta, ele gagueja, ambas as magas sorriem ... ele sorri, elas vão embora.

> _Aqueles que trazem injuria ..._

Um ano ... um ano depois. Lá está ela novamente, rezando na capela, ela levanta os olhos do busto e muda o olhar para a pessoa que acaba de abrir a porta.

 "Venha! É hora de sua Angústia!"


	3. Ele é um mago de sangue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neste capitulo começamos a ver quais as intenções de Aiden.

“Olá!” – Alguém sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Pena e tinta voaram para todos os lados, papéis estavam espalhados por toda parte. Um longo e profundo suspiro escapou de sua boca antes de continuar.

“Você precisa fazer isso sempre ?” – Ela se virou com uma careta e perguntou à amiga.

“Ah sim, eu preciso! Não importa quantas vezes eu faça isso, sua reação vai ser sempre a mesma, não vai?” – Sua risada era alta e alegre.

Áine revirou os olhos e tentou salvar o máximo de páginas de sua pesquisa. Ela vinha estudando por mais de uma semana antes de finalmente entender o intrincado feitiço de acalmar mães em trabalho de parto.

“Bem, se você escolher qualquer outra ocasião, além de quando eu estiver concentrada em algo, posso ter uma reação muito diferente. Tipo não perder metade do meu trabalho, por exemplo.”

“Ok, tudo bem,  justo. Se você me disser quando não está se concentrando em algo, ficarei mais do que feliz em atender ao seu pedido” – Amell fez uma profunda reverência.

Áine observou o grande sorriso da maga em sua frente  e ponderou por que elas eram amigas e não apenas isso, mas o que mantinha Amell por perto quando eram tão diferentes.

“Amell, você e eu somos lados opostos da mesma moeda. Somos um, mas enxergamos a vida de diferentes formas. Você é descontraída, relaxada e despreocupada, e eu... bem, eu sou a boa e velha eu! Aquela que ama livros, aquela que prefere livros a pessoas...” – Ela foi interrompida.

“Eu ainda não sei por que você me chama de Amell. Eu tenho um primeiro nome, sabia? Você sequer se lembra?” – Com os olhos semicerrados e os braços cruzados sobre o peito, ela esperou por uma resposta.

“Claro. Mas todo mundo sabe que é educado dirigir-se aos mais velhos pelo sobrenome …” – Ela deu a sua amiga uma olhada de lado e um pequeno sorriso brincou em seus lábios.

“Quê?” – A surpresa de Amell pode ser ouvida no lado oposto da biblioteca. – “Nunca! Onde você ouviu isso? E além disso, quatro anos, sou apenas quatro anos mais velha que você!” – Ela levantou a mão e mostrou quatro dedos.

“Velha o bastante. Pare de mudar de assunto. Você já começou seus estudos? Temos que mostrar nosso progresso na próxima semana...”

“Pelo amor! Dá um tempo, eu já tenho Irving nas minhas costas, agora você também? Sim, estou estudando, mãe! Por que você quer se tornar uma curandeira afinal? Você não prefere livros a pessoas?” – Ela cutucou Áine no ombro.

“Talvez seja pelo fato de que ela gosta de ajudar as pessoas e tem um coração maior que o seu?!” – O menino se aproximou deles com passos preguiçosos e um sorriso selvagem, assim como olhos predatórios estudaram Áine de cima a baixo.

“Aiden! Não é justo. Você está obviamente do lado dela porque gosta dela.” 

Amell a avisou sobre Aiden antes. Por várias vezes sua amiga lhe falou sobre o jeito que Aiden a olhava ou o tom de voz que ele usava apenas com ela. Áine sentiu sua pele quente como as tardes de verão no círculo. Ela nem precisou de um espelho para saber que ela estava vermelha.

Vermelha como uma beterraba, frustrada e procurando um lugar para se esconder, ela desviou o olhar da dupla e começou a reorganizar seus papéis.

“Oh, por favor... Não seja uma má perdedora, Amell. Nem todo cara acha que você é perfeita. Eu, pessoalmente, prefiro as quietas, elas geralmente escondem muito atrás de todos esses livros. Sem mencionar que Áine aqui não é nada feia.” – Aiden piscou para ela, e Áine sentiu cada nervo do seu corpo tremer.

“Ei! Eu estou bem aqui.” – Ela colocou as duas mãos em sua cintura. – “Vocês dois poderiam parar, por favor?” – Ela tentou parecer confiante, mas sua voz trêmula fez Aiden rir.

“Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu vou parar se você vier passar um tempo comigo esta noite, só nós dois.” – Ele se aproximou dela e tocou seu cotovelo. – “Nos conhecemos há muito tempo, mas acho que não nos conhecemos o suficiente.” – Um canto de seu lábio subiu.

“Aiden, por mais que eu gostaria que ela passasse um tempo com qualquer um, eu não terminei de falar aqui…”

Ela não podia acreditar e interrompeu a amiga.

“Sério? Qualquer um?”- Ela perguntou incrédula e continuou depois de sacudir a cabeça. - “O que é que você quer Amell?” – Ela não queria soar rude, mas sua mente estava fora de controle sob os olhos misteriosos de Aiden, e as palavras estavam saindo de sua boca sem um segundo pensamento – “Você precisa que eu pegue algum livro específico? Escreva sua redação? Você sabe que é o que eu posso fazer, seus estudos são muito mais avançados que os meus...”

“Não, não Isso. Eu precisava de um ... hmmm. Um conselho seu.” – Amell não sabia como transmitir seus pensamentos.

“É de amor? Eu tenho certeza que entendo mais disso do que Áine.” – Amell e ele se encararam.

Áine deu-lhe uma boa olhada. Ela já o tinha visto com algumas garotas, até mesmo deixando alguns quartos que ele não deveria estar em certas horas, mas um especialista não é algo que ela poderia chamá-lo. Ele era um cara bonito, e nada mais; nenhum encanto oculto ou humor que ela sentia atração. Todo mundo sabia que ele tinha uma boa lábia; ele poderia sair de situações apenas conversando com as pessoas, isso fazia dele um espertinho, não um especialista em amor.

“Você tá brincando comigo? Você? Aiden, um especialista em amor? Você é mais como um druffalo selvagem esperando por uma chance de acasalar. E o pior de tudo é que você tem sorte!”

“Não, não sorte. Eu sou bom no que faço.” – Ele deu a Aine um sorriso malicioso que a fez inconscientemente corar.

“Não, ah não! Fique longe dela.” – Amell ficou entre Áine, que mostrava um tom impossível de vermelho, e um sorridente Aiden.

“De qualquer forma, que tipo de conselho você precisa Amell?” – Áine perguntou tentando levar a conversa para outro assunto.

“Eu vou te dizer assim que Aiden nos der licença." – Ela deu a Aiden um olhar de ‘saia daqui’.

Aiden apenas deu de ombros, deu um beijo na bochecha de Áine, muito perto do canto de sua boca, e as deixou enquanto ria. A pele de Áine estava mais uma vez quente.

“O-o que você queria me perguntar?” – Ela não queria admitir, mas gostou do beijo.

“Primeiro de tudo, fique longe dele, ele é um cara legal e tudo, mas alguns magos estão falando… apenas rumores, sabe, mas mesmo assim, preste atenção em torno dele, ele tem algum tipo de fixação por você, ele está sempre por perto, muito assustador se você me perguntar. ”

“Do que você tá falando? Magia de sangue? Não, ele não iria, iria?” – Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Ela estava preocupada, a magia de sangue não era um assunto leve, é o tipo de coisa que mata você, ponto final, não há chance de se arrepender.

“Apenas rumores, só isso. Então... digamos que... se uma de suas amigas engravidasse...

“Que? Você tá grávida?”- Sua voz saiu mais alta do que ela pretendia -“Pelo fôlego do Criador, Amell, eu vou te matar, quer dizer, depois que o bebê nascer, é claro.”

“Não eu não! Kathleen tá grávida, e o pai é um templário, ela não sabe o que fazer e me pediu conselhos.” – Suas mãos estavam levantadas e ela balançou a cabeça.

“Ela é uma tola. Quero dizer, ela é uma maga, existem maneiras de impedir que isso aconteça. Ela queria que isso acontecesse?”

“Eu não sei Áine, mas mesmo que ela quisesse, ela se arrepende agora, eles vão transferi-lo e levar seu bebê embora.”

“Eu realmente sinto muito, mas eu não sei o que te dizer, exceto para conversar com Irving, ela definitivamente deveria falar com ele. Todos aqui conhecem os ... ‘riscos’ de fazer sexo. Ele não estava preparado? Ele não tinha uma...? De qualquer forma, isso é o máximo que posso fazer por vocês duas, sinto muito por ela.”

“Tudo bem, obrigado de qualquer maneira.” – Amell deu-lhe um pequeno beijo na testa e saiu com uma expressão preocupada.

Áine voltou ao seu trabalho, mas ela apenas não conseguia mais se concentrar. Ela simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar em Aiden, ele poderia realmente ser um mago de sangue? Ele nunca esteve na biblioteca fazendo muita pesquisa nem nos alojamentos, bom, não em seus aposentos de qualquer maneira.

Ela ficou lá por longos minutos pensando nisso quando sentiu alguém olhando para ela. Ela se virou para investigar e viu Aiden a observando com este ... olhar misterioso, talvez? Travesso até..

Ele estava de pé perto da porta, encostado no batente de madeira. Ela começou a se levantar para falar com ele, mas ele endireitou a coluna, deu-lhe uma pequena reverência, sorriu e deixou a biblioteca, deixando-a com uma quantidade estranha de sentimentos em seu peito. Ela ficou surpresa? Assustada? Encantada?

Ela não sabia o que era, mas um calafrio percorreu sua espinha.

 


	4. Você é minha.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden deixa bem claro o que ele quer.
> 
> E ele quer Áine.

Algo parecia estranho naquele dia. Algo parecia muito estranho naquele dia.

Ela acordou cedo como sempre para continuar seus estudos com as crianças na biblioteca, mas havia esse peso, se é que essa era a palavra certa, no ar.

Não era comum o Círculo ser preenchido com magos a esta hora do dia. Eles geralmente começavam a acordar e circular pela torre por volta dos 7, mas agora, eram apenas 6:30 e a torre estava cheia de pessoas ocupadas. Não havia sorrisos amigáveis, nem risos ... eles estavam apenas andando, seus rostos mostravam uma expressão ansiosa, sorrisos desconfortáveis.

Ok, talvez ela estivesse apenas vendo coisas, talvez a conversa sobre a Podridão a tivesse deixado no limite, mas não era provável que chegasse à torre, certo? Não, eles estavam seguros! Muitos viam o círculo como opressão, ela também via isso, mas os Círculos os mantinham seguros de si mesmos e dos outros.

Ela ouviu histórias horríveis sobre os diferentes Círculos ao redor de Thedas, sobre como os templários tratavam os magos. Lá, as coisas estavam bem, ela achava. Eles eram tratados com justiça, ela apenas achava que talvez eles pudessem sair? Os templários poderiam levá-los para ver as cidades, as florestas, o lago que cercava a torre, eles tinham o poder de detê-los se algo desse errado, não é?

Ela tinha que preparar a biblioteca e a si mesma para as atividades com as crianças, as ‘temos muita energia’ crianças, então era melhor para de pensar nisso.

Ela estava andando perdida em pensamentos quando alguém a agarrou pelo braço e a empurrou para um alojamento. Ela não conseguiu evitar o ofegou com o susto.

“Olá linda! Bom dia.” – Aiden passou o polegar na bochecha dela.

“Você poderia me explicar, por favor, o que diabos você acha que tá fazendo?” – Ela não estava feliz com a forma com que ele se comportou.

Aiden olhou para ela com seu maior sorriso confiante.

“Honestamente? Eu vi você andando, de cabeça baixa, perdida em pensamentos. Você parecia tão linda que eu tive que me arriscar, não é sempre que podemos ficar sozinhos…”

“Você sabe de uma coisa, Aiden? Você está certo.” – Ela baixou a guarda e olhou para as mãos.

“Estou?” – Ele estava desconfiado do comportamento dela; foi a primeira vez que ela concordou com ele nesses assuntos.

“Ah sim. Nós nunca temos a chance de ficar sozinhos, e nós não teremos essa chance hoje também, agora me desculpe, porque eu tenho trabalho a fazer.” – Ela não queria ser rude, mas ele sempre era tão intenso ao seu redor. A fazia sentir coisas que ela não entendia.

Ele bloqueou sua saída, colocou a mão em sua cintura e gentilmente a empurrou contra a parede. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos dela, e ela respirava profundamente com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Ele lentamente se aproximou dela até que seu corpo estivesse pressionado contra o dela.

“Você sabe o que eu acho?” – Ele disse com os lábios quase tocando os dela. – “Eu acho que no fundo, você quer que fiquemos juntos. Eu posso te mostrar muitas coisas...” – Ele sussurrava em seu ouvido. Seus lábios tocando sua pele. – “Eu posso fazer você sorrir por razões que você nunca sentiu antes, um daqueles grandes sorrisos que você tem.” – A respiração lenta e quente de Aiden tocando o lóbulo de sua orelha. Ela não conseguia se para de tremer.

Áine não sabia quando ou como, mas suas mãos agora estavam pressionadas contra o peito dele, ela podia sentir o batimento cardíaco dele, estava tão rápido quanto o dela. Ela podia sentir seus lábios se curvando em um sorriso de satisfação.

“Aiden, eu ... você ... Nós deveríamos voltar.” – Ela sussurrou com voz trêmula.

“Você tem certeza de que é isso que você quer?” – Ele estava de frente para ela. Seus lábios roçaram os dela quando ela engasgou depois de sua mão deslizar para a parte de trás de suas coxas, puxando-a para mais perto dele.

“Sim.” – Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

“Mostre-me então. Você diz que quer sair, seu corpo diz que quer ficar. Qual deles está correto?” – Sua mão esquerda estava na parte de trás do pescoço dela, seus dedos subindo em seus cabelos; sua mão direita na parte de trás de sua coxa, logo abaixo de sua nádega, apertando, puxando-a para mais perto.

Um gemido, um gemido tímido escapou de sua boca; ela sentiu arrepios por todo o corpo, fazendo sua pele ficar sensível ao toque. Ele começou a beijar seu pescoço, e sua clavícula. Ela agarrou suas vestes quando ele trilhou o caminho do pescoço até o queixo com a ponta dos lábios. Sua mente estava embaçada e ela não conseguia pensar direito. Ele chamou o nome dela em sua boca e ela ouviu a voz dele.

“Não, eu sinto muito…” – Ela o empurrou para longe tentando recuperar o fôlego novamente. – “Isso não está certo, não posso.”

O que foi que ela viu nos olhos dele? Confusão? Mágoa? Raiva? Ódio?

“Ele nunca será seu, você nunca será dele, você é minha.” - Seu tom frio como gelo. Ele calmamente saiu do quarto e fechou a porta.

Ela estava tentando reunir seus pensamentos quando a porta se abriu, e Cullen entrou.

“Você está bem? Eu acabei de ver Aiden saindo, e ele me deu um olhar engraçado.” – O templário riu despreocupado.

“Sim estou bem obrigada. É só...” – Ela pensou melhor antes de falar. – “Não importa.” – Ela fingiu limpar o roupão.

Cullen tocou seu rosto, e ela estremeceu. Era melhor, muito melhor do que tudo o que acabara de acontecer entre ela e Aiden.

“Você tem certeza de que está bem?” – Ele perguntou com os olhos estreitos.

Ela assentiu e saiu da sala com pressa.

O que na vontade do Criador estava acontecendo naquele dia? Aiden nunca se comportou assim, ela nunca se comportou assim. O que ela estava pensando? Quase se pegando com Aiden naquele quarto, e o pior é que ela gostou. Ela gostou de ser tocada daquela maneira, ser desejada ...

“Não, não, não, não! Pare com esses pensamentos agora mesmo.” – Ela não percebeu que estava falando em voz alta.

Áine parou no meio da biblioteca, as crianças já estavam lá esperando por ela, então obviamente a ouviram.

“Você está bem?” – Colin perguntou.

“Claro, eu sou querido! Onde está Amell?” – Ela lhe deu seu maior sorriso.

“Estou aqui, estou aqui!” – Ela estava ofegante, claro que estava. Ela estava sempre atrasada quando a aula era de manhã.

Áine deu uma risada alta, sua amiga podia ser difícil às vezes, mas ninguém podia dizer que ela não era bondosa, determinada e trabalhadora, bem, quando era interessante o suficiente.

Elas se entreolharam e sorriram. Amell deu um forte abraço em Áine, e ela aproveitou a oportunidade para contar à amiga que precisava falar com ela sobre o que havia acontecido entre ela e Aiden.

As atividades terminaram e Amell chamou Áine para um lugar bastante tranquilo na biblioteca, para que pudessem conversar.

“Então o que é? Você está bem?” – Ela olhou para Áine de cima a baixo. Seus olhos cheios de preocupação.

Áine contou tudo, suas preocupações, impressões, o que aconteceu na sala com o toque de Aiden e Cullen. O rosto de Amell estava focado, ela estava tentando entender e absorver toda a informação.

“Eu te disse para ficar longe de Aiden…” – Ela andou de um lado para o outro. – “Eu sempre achei que algo parecia errado com ele, mas agora? Eu só quero congelar seu rosto e depois dar um soco nele! Como ele se atreve a fazer e dizer aquilo?”

“Ei, acalme-se! Eu concordo com a parte de dizer, ele realmente não deveria, mas bem, ele parou quando eu quis, ele não me forçou a fazer nada… ”

“Ele é ... se ele se aproximar de você novamente, que Criador me ajude.”

“Ta ... se eu soubesse que você ficaria assim, eu nem diria nada a você. Apenas acalme-se, as coisas já são muito estranhas por aqui.” – Suas mãos descansaram em sua cintura e ela estudou o sol através da janela.

Elas passaram o resto do dia fazendo suas tarefas normais, mas as palavras de Aiden continuavam voltando para sua cabeça várias vezes. Ele realmente quis dizer aquilo? E aquele olhar que ele deu a ela? Ele estava planejando alguma coisa? Não. Ela estava pensando demais nisso.

Não estava?

  
  



	5. Circulo Quebrado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden mostra suas verdadeiras intenções, e sua ações assombrarão os sonhos de Áine para sempre.

Era o segundo ou o terceiro? Talvez o quarto? Era difícil saber, não que alguém estivesse contando os dias.   
  
Não importa quantos dias ela esteve lá, e os outros magos? Eles sobreviveram? Os templários foram capazes de protegê-los? Além disso, eles foram capazes de se proteger?   
  
A atmosfera na torre foi de mal a pior desde que lhe disseram sobre a Podridão, mas ninguém esperava o plano de Uldred.   
  
Magia de sangue, o mago do sangue supremo, é isso que Uldred queria se tornar, e para isso, ele estava disposto a sacrificar qualquer um e qualquer coisa que fosse necessário... O mais velhos, os adultos, as crianças. Não importava, ele queria poder!   
  
No início da loucura, Áine conseguiu pelo menos manter as crianças seguras com a ajuda de Amell. Uma vez que viram os demônios vindos do andar superior, elas imediatamente reuniram as crianças na entrada da torre, onde havia mais templários para protegê-los. Depois de terem certeza de que as crianças estavam seguras, elas voltaram para a torre para procurar por mais pessoas precisando de ajuda, mas o que viram fez seus estômagos doerem ... Corpos, muitos corpos. Corpos de amigos, de demônios, de pessoas que não eram muito próximas.   
  
Quando as coisas se acalmaram em sua mente - “Elas estão mortas, não estão?” – ela não podia mais ver os corpos; ela via sorrisos, futuros interrompidos, ouviu risadas e finalmente gritos. Alguém em algum lugar estava gritando e eles precisavam ajudar ele ou ela.   
  
Elas abriram a porta para a biblioteca, e a primeira coisa que viram foi um demônio de raiva matando um dos templários que estava tentando proteger um grupo de magos; eles estavam lutando contra um demônio do desejo e um revenant.   
  
Ela não queria e ela se sentia culpada, seu coração estava pequeno, ela deveria estar pensando em seus companheiros magos, eles estavam bem ali na frente dela, mas só havia uma coisa em sua mente: Cullen. Ele estava vivo? Claro que ele estava! A verdadeira questão aqui era: ele estava seguro? Lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto, lágrimas de medo, raiva, culpa, desespero ... Amell agarrou sua mão, tirando-a de seu pequeno estupor e juntos ajudaram o grupo de magos a derrotar os demônios.   
  
“Wynne ?! Você está bem?” – Ela abaixou seu cajado para conversar com velha maga.   
  
“Sim, minha querida! E você, Áine?” – Wynne acariciou o braço dela.   
  
“Eu estou bem, não se preocupe comigo! Leve essas pessoas para a entrada, as crianças também estão lá.” – Ela começou a ir mais para dentro da torre.   
  
“E onde vocês estão indo?” – Ela franziu a testa.   
  
“Ajudar, claro! Certo, Áine?” – Amell procurou a resposta em seus olhos.   
  
"Sim! Apenas vá, Wynne! Por favor, fique segura pra mim, ok?” – Ela não esperou por uma resposta, agarrou a mão de Amell, e elas correram.   
  
Um pé na frente do outro, mais rápido, corra. Ela não podia olhar para Wynne, não agora, ela sabia o que a senhora diria, ela não poderia parar, ela ia ser uma curadora para ajudar as pessoas, ela poderia começar agora, ela tinha que fazer. Wynne era sua mentora, ela ensinou Áine do básico aos feitiços de cura. Ela considerou a espirituosa mulher sua mãe e rezou para que ela estivesse segura.   
  
Elas estavam subindo as escadas, os ruídos, rosnando, e os gritos eram mais altos aqui. Ela não conseguia parar os arrepios, náuseas, ou a súbita sensação de medo ou qualquer coisa para ser honesto. Mesmo em seu pior pesadelo, ela nunca teve tanto medo ... a torre havia caído.   
  
Raiva, desejo, medo, demônios de orgulho, nomeie e eles estavam lá. Quanto Uldred tinha perdido a cabeça para permitir isso? A resposta não importava, elas tinham que salvar o máximo de pessoas que podiam.   
  
Ela puxou Amell para um lado e empurrou-a para um quarto quando um demônio de raiva avançou sobre elas. Ela mal desviou de seu ataque quando um templário chamou sua atenção e naquele momento ela percebeu que elas estavam em apuros.   
  
Ela olhou para o rosto de Amell e a expressão de medo que sua amiga estava lhe dando foi o gatilho para sua decisão. Ela se levantou, fechou a porta, trancou-a com um feitiço e a bloqueou com uma das estátuas de Andraste que haviam caído durante a batalha. Ela podia ouvir Amell gritando e pedindo-lhe para abrir a porta, mas Áine sabia que ela estaria mais segura ali.   
  
“Ei, Áine! O que você está fazendo aqui? Tá maluca? Vem comigo.” – Aiden agarrou-a pelo braço e arrastou-a para as escadas.   
  
“Aiden, para! Eu preciso voltar. Eu preciso ver se alguém precisa de ajuda!”   
  
“Você vem comigo agora. Não lute comigo!” – O aperto dele intensificou e ele a puxou para mais perto.   
  
“O que? Tá louco? Precisamos voltar! Eu preciso checar…”   
  
“Chega, Áine! Cale a boca e venha comigo.” – Seus olhos estavam furiosos.   
  
Ela ficou sem palavras. Aiden nunca tinha falado com ela assim, ele nunca a tratou dessa maneira. Seu aperto estava muito apertado, doendo. Ela estava com medo, no fundo, ela sabia que algo estava errado, ela tinha que ficar longe dele, correr.   
  
Aiden apertou ainda mais o braço de Áine quando ela tentou fugir; ele virou o suficiente para olhá-la nos olhos.   
  
“Eu te disse, você é minha!” – Sua voz, seu rosto, estava tudo errado. Ela se sentiu tonta, estava caindo e a risada dele foi a última coisa de que se lembrava.   
  
Ela acordou lá, mas onde era lá? Ela não reconheceu o quarto, ele mal estava iluminado, não com velas, mas com magia. Era o quarto de alguém.   
  
No começo, sua mente estava enevoada, e era difícil pensar, tudo o que ela sabia era que ela estava deitada em algum lugar frio, mas então ela sentiu uma dor na parte inferior da barriga e tentou alcançá-la com as mãos, apenas para encontrá-las amarradas no topo da mesa. Chocada com a descoberta, sua mente se aguçou em um segundo.   
  
Ela tentou usar magia para se livrar do que estava mantendo as mãos amarradas, sem sucesso, ela tentou mover as pernas, mas elas também estavam amarradas.   
  
Ela ficou apavorada quando percebeu que estava apenas usando suas roupas íntimas. O medo começou a consumi-la. Seu pensamento imediato foi: “Eu não vou morrer aqui, não assim”. Foi quando ela ouviu ou sentiu, alguém estava lá com ela. Um demônio? Uma pessoa?   
  
“Quem tá aí?” – Ela chamou hesitante. Não houve resposta, mas ela sabia quem estava lá. – “Aiden?”   
  
Ela olhou para cima e seu rosto apareceu. Ela sentiu a frieza de suas mãos em cada lado de sua cabeça até que ele as colocou em suas bochechas e beijou seus lábios. Suas roupas roçaram o topo de sua cabeça e a realização trouxe algum alívio para ela. Ele parou de beijá-la e caminhou para um canto da sala, onde ela não podia vê-lo.   
  
“Aiden, o que você tá fazendo? Por que estou aqui? ” – Ela lutou contra suas restrições e levantou a cabeça para tentar vê-lo.   
  
Ele voltou para a mesa e trouxe pão e água para ela.   
  
“Coma. Você precisa de força; você não come há alguns dias.” - Ele repartiu o pão e levou para sua boca, mas ela virou a cabeça.   
  
“Dias? Aiden, os outros magos estão bem?”   
  
“Eu não sei e sinceramente não me importo.”   
  
“Quê?” – Sua voz quase um grito.   
  
Ele levantou a cabeça e derramou um pouco de água em sua boca. Ela aceitou de bom grado, ela estava com sede e fome. Ela tentou fazer perguntas, mas ele não respondia a nenhuma delas.   
  
Ele posicionou seu corpo perto de seus pés e olhou para ela com ternura, ela podia ver o amor em seus olhos, retorcido é claro, mas amor.   
  
“Aiden, por favor! O que você tá fazendo?”   
  
“Áine, meu amor! Eu sei que você o ama, mas ele não te merece, ele nem conhece você, não do jeito que eu conheço!” – Ele apontou para si mesmo. – “Eu sei como você se sente quando sente o cheiro de livros, o toque das páginas, o conhecimento e as histórias que eles guardam. Que você gosta de brincar com as crianças pra que elas tenham uma sensação normal de infância porque você não teve uma. A forma que você sempre sorri quando vê um mago executando seu primeiro feitiço...” – Ele balançou as mãos perdido em suas palavras.   
  
“Aiden, eu…”   
  
“Ele não te merece!” – Ela se encolheu. – “Tudo o que ele vê é Amell, ele não te ama. Você não consegue ver que eu só quero fazer você feliz?” – Ele fez círculos com o polegar em sua panturrilha.   
  
“Me fazer feliz? Então me explique exatamente como isso deve me fazer feliz, Aiden? Como me amarrar a uma mesa quase nua é pra me fazer feliz? Se você realmente me amasse, você tentaria me fazer amar você. Isso é doença, não amor e…”   
  
“Você verá. Apenas deixe-me terminar ... você e eu estaremos juntos e você vai me amar.” – Aiden olhou para ela, e seu rosto mudou, essa pessoa era nova para ela.   
  
Ele andou para o lado direito da mesa e começou a acariciar a barriga de Áine. Ela sentiu uma pontada e prendeu a respiração.   
  
“Eu sinto muito meu amor, mas esta é a única maneira de você ser minha e eu ser seu para sempre.”   
  
Ela queria dizer alguma coisa, mas quando Aiden levantou uma adaga e começou a gravar algo em sua barriga, um grito alto e doloroso foi tudo o que deixou sua boca. Ele estava dizendo algo, ela não entendia o que, mas ela sabia que era um encantamento. Ela desmaiou.   
  
Isso continuou por algum tempo. Ele vinha, lhe beijava, dizia que a amava, e que ele estava fazendo isso por eles, então, gravava algo nela e ela desmaiava. Toda vez que ela acordava, perguntava-se quantos dias ela estava lá e quantos dias mais ela ainda seria mantida ali.   
  
“Áine! Está quase completo. Eu só tenho que terminar este símbolo e então podemos ser felizes juntos, finalmente juntos.”   
  
Ele levantou a adaga de novo, mas alguém abriu a porta. Aiden foi jogado contra a parede e Áine ouviu a voz de Wynne.   
  
“Áine? Criador…” – Wynne colocou as mãos sobre a boca.   
  
“Sai… sai daqui. Ela é minha!” – Gritou Aiden.   
  
Aiden levantou-se e cortou o braço – ele era um mago de sangue afinal – Áine não podia ver, mas ela podia ouvir a batalha acontecendo no quarto.   
  
“Alistair! Volte, ele se foi. O bastardo fugiu.”   
  
“Mas Leliana…”   
  
“Temos outros assuntos para nos preocupar agora.”   
  
Áine não conhecia aquelas pessoas. Quem eram eles? Não importava, eles a salvaram.   
  
“Áine, minha criança, você vai ficar bem agora!” – A velha maga começou a lançar um feitiço para libertar Áine.   
  
“Wynne? Obrigada…” – Ela não terminou, tudo o que ela tinha guardado por dentro, o medo, a raiva, o desespero, o constrangimento, foi demais, as lágrimas vieram como uma cachoeira.   
  
“Tudo bem! Você está segura.” – Ela abraçou Áine e ela se sentiu como uma criança novamente, como a criança assustada que acabara de chegar no círculo e Wynne estava lá para apoiá-la, ela realmente se sentia segura.   
  
"Obrigada." – Áine conseguiu sussurrar.   
  
“Aqui estão os guardiões Grace e Alistair e Leliana. Eles estão aqui para nos ajudar, para ajudar o Círculo.”   
  
“Os outros magos estão bem? E quanto a Amell?”   
  
“Amell está bem, ela está na entrada com as crianças e os outros, aqui pegue este roupão, nós não podemos levá-la até lá, mas a passagem está segura. Você pode ir por conta própria?”   
  
“Claro! E quanto ao Uldred? Você parou ele? Ele está morto?” – Todo mundo percebeu o ódio em sua voz.   
  
“Ainda não, mas temos que ir…”   
  
“Então vá… eu vou para a entrada. Obrigada! Muito obrigada. Eu vou falar com você mais tarde, e Wynne ... não conte a ninguém, por favor?” – Áine se abraçou quando um arrepio percorreu sua espinha.   
  
Eles acenaram para ela e saíram da sala. Ela estava lá sozinha, ferida e miserável. Ela colocou o roupão, mas antes de deixá-lo cair, segurou-o em volta do peito, ela estava com medo de olhar.   
  
Cinco símbolos foram esculpidos na parte de baixo de sua barriga, o último incompleto. – “Felizmente.” – Ela pensou.   
  
Ela correu as pontas dos dedos sobre eles. Eles doíam e queimavam; ela sabia que carregaria as cicatrizes pelo resto de sua vida. Ela deixou o roupão cair e se dirigiu para a entrada.   
  
Quando seus olhos se encontraram com os de Amell, elas correram uma para a outra e se abraçaram com força, ambas choraram. Ela não se importava com a dor em sua barriga, ela estava feliz, seus amigos estavam seguros.   
  
Amell perguntou onde ela estava e o que aconteceu, mas tudo o que ela disse foi que estava presa em um quarto com Aiden, nada mais. Claro, Amell sabia que algo havia acontecido, mas ela daria tempo a sua amiga, quando Áine estivesse pronta, ela lhe diria.   
  
Várias horas depois, Grace, Alistair, Leliana e Wynne voltaram, e trouxeram Irving, outros magos e Cullen com eles. Áine nunca se sentiu tão aliviada em sua vida, ela queria correr e abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, perguntar se ele estava bem, e dizer que eles ficariam bem, tudo ficaria bem.   
  
“Cavaleiro-Comandante Greagoir! Precisamos do rito de anulação!   
  
“Espera aí! O quê?” – As palavras saíram de sua boca.   
  
“Esses magos; nós não sabemos quem entre eles são magos de sangue! Precisamos ter certeza de que nenhuma das abominações viva.”   
  
“Cullen, você não pode…” – Áine tentou dizer alguma coisa, dizer que ele estava errado.   
  
“Silêncio! Mesmo você, toda quieta, sempre na biblioteca, quem sabe se você não estava pesquisando magia de sangue.” – Cullen segurou o cabo de sua espada e puxou-a de sua bainha.   
  
“Acalme-se! Isso não será necessário!” – Alistair se colocou entre Cullen e Áine.   
  
Áine ficou arrasada, como ele poderia pensar que ela era uma maga de sangue? Como ele poderia querer matar todos eles? Quem era esse homem? Certamente não o homem gentil por quem ela se apaixonou, não o templário que olhava para os magos com olhos cheios de ternura e bondade.   
  
“Tudo bem agora, Cullen. Todos nós vimos o que eles fizeram com você, mas essas pessoas aqui também sofreram, algumas até mais do que outras.” – Grace colocou a mão em seu ombro quando falou.   
  
Cullen embainhou sua espada novamente e dirigiu-se ao Cavaleiro-Comandante Greagoir.   
  
“Como eu disse antes, ninguém nunca escuta, não até que seja tarde demais.”   
  
Ela queria dar um tapa nele, socá-lo, congelá-lo. Ela queria levantar o roupão e mostrar a ele que estava ferida também, que sofreu, mas mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu com ela, ela não culpou os templários, afinal, eles estavam lá para protegê-los, para mantê-los a salvo, mas eles também eram pessoas com medos e fraquezas. Ela respirou fundo e foi embora.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler!  
> Deixe um Kudos e um comentário me dizendo se você gostou ou não.


End file.
